los tres pasos de amor de matt
by metalovelor
Summary: Matt le enseña a Sora como declarale su amor a Tai, pero ¿saldra todo como ella lo planea? ¿podra el castaño y la pelirroja quedar juntos? leanlo y descubranlo.


**Al principio no sabía si publicar o no este fic, sobre todo por una muy buena razón ¿cual? leanlo y descúbranlo. espero les guste.**

* * *

><p>MATT POV´S<p>

Alguna vez les ha pasado que tienen un mejor amigo y no saben cómo declararse. Bueno, con mis tres sencillos pasos podrán declararse a su mejor amigo. Así es, son solo tres sencillos pasos. Les parece increíble, a mi sí. A ustedes, no tengo la menor idea, pero no lo hagan en casa… enserio, no lo hagan.

Tomaremos por ejemplo a Sora, una muy buena amiga mía y que está loca por cierto castaño, cuyo nombre no diré, pero que rima con "Tai" – Sora, ¿estás lista para demostrar cómo hacer que Tai se vuelva loco por ti? – le digo… y olvidando que no tenía que revelar quién es su enamorado.

-n-no se lo de que estás hablando Matt – dice Sora, uniendo sus dedos índices – T-Tai y yo s-solo somos amigos.

-sí, claro. Y yo jamás eh usado gel para el cabello. Sea como sea, el primer paso para declararse a un enamorado es la confianza, y no me refiero en ti misma. Si fuera así me tardaría mucho. Pero bueno lo que tienes que hacer es…

El primer paso es la confianza entre las dos personas, si no existe confianza, no podrás declarártele sin sentir miedo al rechazo. Lo que hemos planeado con Sora es que hemos vendado a Tai, de los ojos. Sora actúa como su lazarillo hasta que llegamos a unas largas escales.

-bien hecho Sora – le digo a mi amiga en vos baja – ahora lo que tienes que hacer es demostrar que no eres solo amor.

-¿no se supone que tengo que ser puro amor para mi… digo, para Tai? – me dice Sora, con la cara más roja que un tomate.

-es cierto. Pero también tienes que ser dura. Si tu pareja te deja, lo pierdes. Por ello, antes de iniciar una relación, tienes que demostrar de que estas echa, de esa manera tu pareja se quedara más tiempo contigo. Solo empújalo hasta no poder más.

-¿empu…jar? Te refieres a esto ¿cierto? – dicho esto Sora empuja a Tai, haciéndolo caer por las escaleras…

Bueno, el primer paso funciono, solo tuvo una diminuta dificultad.

-no te preocupes Sora. Míralo por el lado bueno.

-¿Cuál lado bueno? – dice esto derramando un mar de lagrimas, que por cierto, me arruino el peinado.

-Tai tiene una muletas y un pie fracturado, cierto. Pero ahora no puede comer. ¿Tú sabes cuál es el camino más fácil para llegar al corazón de un hombre?

-¿un poema? ¿Unos golpes en las costillas en señal de amistad? ¿Mis padres?

-ah, no, eso solo sirve en las mujeres. Eso lo mataría en su estado actual. Y dejemos los suegros para otro momento. El camino más fácil para llegar al corazón de un hombre es la comida. Ten, prepare un poco de sushi picante solo para ti.

-¿me tengo que comer una de las comidas más picantes para llegar al corazón de Tai?

-¿estás loca? Tienes que dárselo a Tai. Sabes lo mucho que adora la comida picante.

Y así llego el día esperado. Los dos quedaron en que comerían en el departamento de Tai, ya que tenía que ser un lugar muy especial. Yo no quería ir, pero descubrí algo horrible en el sushi. Toque la puerta donde vivía Tai. Sora llego, parecía muy preocupada. Tal parece que llegue tarde.

Lamentablemente el paso 2 no resulto como lo pensé.

-¡NO! Volví a fallar – una vez más volvió a llorar a mares, y me arruino el cabello. ¿Qué le ha hecho mi pobre cabello? Pero tiene toda la razón yo tuve la culpa de todo lo que paso.

-es cierto Sora – le digo consolándola, y luchando por no morir ahogado – pero a la tercera es la vencida y no me doy por vencido. Y no te preocupes. Esta vez no combinare la comida picante con, accidentalmente, laxantes. La buena noticia es que Tai no necesitara más esas odiosas moletas. La mala noticia es que no creo que quiera sentarse en un largo tiempo.

-me prometes que esta vez Tai es todo mío.

-claro que sí. Si fracasas, dejo de ser el chico de la sinceridad.

-pero Matt, tu eres el chico de la amistad.

-esas son pequeñeces. Ahora, ¿Quién es el psicópata aquí, tú, yo o Mimi, que lleva un buen rato viéndonos?

-no se preocupen – nos dice Mimi – pueden hacer lo que quieran. Mis labios quedaran sellados.

-podría jurar que estaba en estaba en América – digo esto mientras corro, con Sora en mis manos, huyendo de Mimi– solo busca la ropa más provocativa que tengas.

Y así llegamos a la parte tres de mi plan para "conquistar al chico que fue tu mejor amigo desde la infancia". Nota mental, hacer un titulo más corto. Bueno. Esto es lo más fácil de todo. Solo busca a alguien que sea lo más cercano al Yaoi. En este caso, seré yo, ya que mi hermano amenazo con matarme. Es la última vez que lo obligo a vestirse de Yaoi. Y con lo que me costó vestirlo mientras dormía.

-bien Tai. Elige a quien amas más – decimos Sora y Yo al mismo tiempo.

Ahora Tai tiene que elegir entre su mejor amigo, yo, o su amiga, Sora. Tai se lo pensó un tiempo. Aun en su silla de ruedas. Sora hizo su mejor pose femenina, inclinandose hacia adelante y llevando un dedo a su boca. Yo hago lo mismo, solo para parecer más Yaoi.

-¡te elijo a ti! – dijo Tai, lanzándose sobre su elección, y dándole un gran beso en la boca.

-no es justo, volví a fallar – dijo Sora, volviendo a llorar a mares.

-dale con todo Tai – dice Mimi, con palomitas de maiz y su gorra de "amo el yaoi".

-justo como lo planeé desde el principio – digo mentalmente, besando a Tai.

Y ahí lo tienen. Solo hagan que la competencia se elimine así misma. Ahora ¡TAI ES MIO, SOLO MIO! En solo tres sencillos pasos. Viva yo.

* * *

><p><strong>A que no se esperaban un final así. Ojalá les haya gustado! yo creo que sí XD! espero comentarios de cualquier tipo plis.<strong>


End file.
